Six little mice
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: During a meeting turned party, something happens which forces America to partly out his secret. Now follow him as he and his family try and undo the incident that England caused. Slight AU, all pairings have already been decided, with some Slash in later chapters, WAY later.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've been working on this story for a while, and now just posting it. It's my first Hetalia story, so please go easy on me...BTW, I'm getting sidetracked with other stories, so there will be long periods of time between each story. I can never stick to one story at a time, so bare with me. Now...On with the story! =^-^= _  
_

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And if I did, America will be _sooo_ badass all the time!

* * *

_Italian _

**German **

French 

_**Japanese **_

_Russian_

* * *

It was another world meeting, this time in America, Washington with America as the host. But of course, nothing important was ever being discussed at the meetings, and this time, the meeting had turned even more chaotic, if that was possible, in fact it wasn't a meeting anymore. Somehow, it turned into a party and it was all Prussia's fault. He had barged into the room 4 hours ago and brought a van full of beer and other varieties of alcohol and announced that they were going to have a party. At first, there were disagreements of course, especially from Germany and England, but eventually they had also agreed, and were now the least sober at the party.

Prussia, who was also drunk, was talking to an equally drunk Canada who was somehow less invisible; Russia was sat on a chair watching everyone with amused eyes as he sipped his bottle of Vodka, Italy was talking about pasta with a cactus in the corner of the room, Romano and Spain were having a civil conversation, the three were obviously drunk. Japan was, surprisingly, also drunk and trying to grope anyone who was within a 100 metre radius, only to be knocked out by Finland when he groped Sweden. Anyways, moving on, France was drunk, naked and dancing on the table with China and Austria wolf whistling and cheering him on, creepy much.

Hungary was making out with a reflection of herself, obvious sign of how drunk she was. Lithuania and Poland were making out on the floor whilst Switzerland took pictures and singing at the same time was Greece. Korea was drunk and now yelling that everything in the room came from him, including the nations themselves, Cuba was laughing loudly at nothing in particular and finally America was…wait…where's America? Oh never mind, there he is in the back of the room, quiet, calculating and serious as he watched the nations and Prussia, looking at every detail, every flaw, every secret and since everyone was completely and utterly pissed drunk, or in Russia's case, looking at everyone in amusement, he wasn't concerned about anyone noticing his strange behaviour.

As he watched, he noticed England was yelling at France, who surprisingly was wearing clothes by then, who was yelling back in French. Now, despite how he acts, America was not the naïve, impulsive loud idiot that he made himself out to be, in fact, he's very smart, how else do you think he survived all those years or help win the wars? He isn't as cheerful as he acts, but that's not to say he wasn't cheerful, just not all the time or over the top cheerful, he also doesn't like the other nations like he pretends he does, but that's not to say he hates them as well, mostly. But as I was saying, because he himself doesn't have his own language, he knows every language from the different civilians that live in his country, meaning he always knew what the others were saying when they think he didn't.

And right now, France was yelling something about England not loving him when he himself love the English man, and since England didn't know French, he doesn't know that he had been confessed too. The man took something out of his back pocket, America had to tilt his head slightly to see what it was, and his eyes narrowed when he saw that it was a wand.

'I wonder what's going to happen,' America mused, looking at the scene in interest as he saw England raise the wand and mutter something under his breath, and cast the spell, but since he was drunk, his aim was a little off and instead of hitting its' intended target, it hit Russia, Canada, Romano, Italy, Japan and Germany, who had all gathered together after Japan had gained consciousness a few minutes ago.

When the spell hit, everyone turned silent as they stared at the scene in shock, except America who was amused. There, stood in place of where the six nations were just moments before, were teenage versions of them, and do they look fuckable, and everyone noticed, especially with their overlarge clothes which kept slipping off their shoulders. The men-turned-teens looked confused, wary and scared as they looked at the staring nations and each other. Italy was latched onto his brother, who put a protective arm around his brother's shoulders' in response.

"Shit," Prussia was the first to break out of the trance, snapping the others out of it as well; he was staring at his brother in shock.

"What did you do to them Angleterre?" France asked as he leered at them

"I-I don't know," England stuttered out as he blushed at how hot the group of teens looked when they were younger. They were shocked yes, but what they were really worried about was if Russia was going to kill England.

Meanwhile, whilst the adults were arguing, the teens stared, and since they had no memory of their past or relations with the others, they didn't know who to trust or understand what they were saying, although they did recognize the language as being English. Russia was looking at China curiously, being the only person he recognised out of the group, Italy was close to tears because of the noise and Romano was comforting him, glaring at the noisy nations who were the cause of his brother's distress. Canada stared shyly at the group; his grip tightening around Kumajirou who had fallen asleep sometime ago; Germany and Japan were quiet, wary and suspicious, though Japan was shaking with so many people being there.

When France saw that Italy was close to tears, he held out his hand to him, "now, now Italy, there's no need to cry," He leered, "big brother France is here" the teens looked confused.

"_Who are you?"_ Russia asked as he tilted his head to the side, questionably, this only caused the adults to blush even more.

"You seriously aren't thinking of molesting them are you, aru?" China yelled in shock, shaking off the dirty thoughts that had entered his head.

"Come on, it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing," France smirked when the Chinese man blushed.

"But you can't have all of them to yourself!" Korea argued.

"And why, my dear boy, can I not?" there was a glint in his eyes as he said this.

"Hey! Keep your filthy hands off my bruder and Canada, he's mine!" Prussia yelled, now that statement caused the nations to yell at each other about who were theirs and such nonsense. Finally having enough and the fact that the teens looked uncomfortable along with Italy having tears running down his face, America got up from his seat and made his way to the teens, which caught the scared groups' attention.

"_Are you okay?"_ America asked the Italians first, who were excited that someone actually spoke their language.

"_S-Si_," Romano said almost shyly at the good looking man.

"_Can you walk?"_ he asked softly as he carefully wiped the tears from Italy's eyes, who blushed slightly, they both nodded their heads, _"good, we need to leave in a moment okay?"_ he got more nods, he smiled before turning to address Japan. _**"Are you okay Japan? You're shaking,"**_

"_**I-I am okay,"**_ Japan stuttered out, shocked that the blond knew his language as well, _**"a-ano…?"**_

"_**Don't worry,"**_ he reassured the island country_**, "I'll explain everything when we get out of here okay?"**_ Japan nodded his head, "_**good, now can you walk?"**_ he got another nod, he gave his own nod and then turned to Canada, "Canada, it's me, America,"

"A-America?" Canada looked at the other blond sceptically, "b-but America's the same age as me, and you're not,"

"Look, I'll explain that when we get out of here alright, but all you need to know right now is that, it's England's fault," he got a reluctant nod in return, "good", he then turned to Russia, who was looking at the super power in awe, making the blond smile, _"Hello Vanya,"_ he addressed the other super power with his childhood name, causing the teen to widen his eyes.

"_H-How did you know that name?"_ Russia asked, warily

"_I'll explain when we get out of here,"_ he sighed having to repeat the same thing,_"so can you walk at all?"_

"_Nyet,"_ he shook his head shyly, _"my pants are too big,"_

"_Alright then, I'll sort that out, just give me a moment okay?"_ he got a nod in return, _"Good"_ he turned to the final teen, Germany, **"Germany," **he greeted with a nod of his head, which was returned by the other, **"can you walk at all?"**

"**No,"** he shook his head, a little embarrassed; as he muttered **"my trousers are too big,"**

"**That's alright,"** he reassured, **"now, let's go okay?" **he nodded his head towards the group of teens, who took that as their signal to follow him. America hoisted Germany and Russia into his arms, drawing out a let out a shocked sound, the teens were awed at the American's strength, as they made their way out of the room quickly and quietly, so that the arguing nations don't notice them leaving.

"Quiet!" England yelled after minutes of arguing, realizing that this was getting them nowhere. All the nations instantly stopped yelling and turned to him, "look, why don't we ask them who they want to be with?" he suggested, the others murmured in collective agreement and turned to where the teens were stood, only to see that they were gone.

"There gone!" Greece stated the obvious, but it did cause them to blame each other for scaring them off, through all this, they never noticed that one of their own was gone as well.

Outside the building

With both Germany and Russia in his arms and Japan, Canada and the Italian twins behind him, America hurriedly ran to his car, which was thankfully parked close by. He gently put the teen he was carrying down, before he searched his pocket for his keys, whilst the teens were huddled behind him, staring at the car warily, causing America to chuckle as he unlocked the car, pulled down one of the seats and ushered the Italian twins in first, buckled them up, then lifted the seat back up, before putting both Russia and Germany into the seat, followed by Japan before also buckling them in as well. Closing the door, her opened the passenger door, gestured Canada in, buckled him in before he himself got in through the passenger seat and buckled up.

The teens all jumped when the car came to life as America put it into drive, who smiled reassuringly at them before releasing the break and took off down the road.

"A-America?" Canada caught said person's attention who grunted for him to go on, "what's going on?"

"I'll explain when we're back at my house okay? I want to explain everything to everyone at once,"

"Okay," Canada nodded his head in understanding, America smiled before telling the other five the same thing in their own native language, the others also agreed, although still wary of the car, even though America reassured them.

America was lucky that the meeting was held in America, if it was in some other country, then he would be in big trouble since nations could sense where another nation were if they were on their land. He was also lucky that he had many houses all over America, and the one he was driving too was one of the few homes that are unknown to the others except Tony and his children, but unfortunately it was a 4 hour drive away, which the teens groaned out when they were told.

1hr 30minutes later the teens had fallen asleep, the Italian brothers were cuddled up next to each other, Japan had his head on Germany's shoulder, whose arms was crossed in front of his torso, Russia's head was drooped low, and Canada had his head against the window, his arm under it. Kumajirou, by now, had woken up and was on America's lap eating a maple flavoured cookie that said blond had given him. America brought them from home as part of his lunch, but had forgotten them in his car; he had baked them especially for today to share with Canada, who was one of the few nations that knew he could bake. The white loveable bear was looking over the steering wheel as the scenery flew by, munching away at his cookie; he was also one of the few that knew of America's secret and promised to not tell anyone else, in exchange for more baked goods.

As America drove, he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of the sleeping group through his rear view mirror, until he was interrupted by the vibration of phone, and quickly brought it out of his pocket, thankful that he set it on vibrate before looking at the caller ID and winced.

'Guess they noticed I'm gone,' he thought before answering his phone, one hand still on the steering wheel. "Hey England, what's up?" he asked cheerfully, Kumajirou looked up at the blond.

"Where are you?" England yelled

"How could you take the cute little ones away?" France's voice could be heard whining.

"I was not going to let you rape them, so me being the hero, saved them!" America declared with a boasting laugh, "I'm going to hang up now because I don't want you tracking my phone!" he quickly hung up before anything else could be said and then switched off his phone, before putting it back in his pocket. Call him paranoid all you want, but he wouldn't put it past them to actually do it.

"More," Kumajirou demanded, holding his paw out for another cookie.

"Sure Kuma-Bear," America chuckled as he took another cookie out of the foil which was placed in the cup holder, and handed it to the bear, "here,"

"Thank you," he said as he took the cookie and started eating it.

"You welcome," he diverted his eyes back to the road, "alright Kuma-bear, you have to stay with Canada because the states are visiting and we don't have enough room for everyone,"

"Alright," he nodded his head, "who's Canada?" he tilted his head.

"Your owner," he sighed, before his other phone rang, which only his kids and Tony knew the number to, and answered it, "hello?"

"Hey Ma'," a male voice sounded.

"Hey Tex, what's up?" America grinned.

"I heard from Pen' that you're coming home with a few extras,"

"Yeah, England turned Romano, Italy, Japan, Germany, Russia and your Uncle Canada into teens, and none of them remembers anything after their teenage years, so they can't understand English," he explained.

"Then why bring them here and not call their bosses? Or leave them?"

"Dude, the other nations tried to rape them," he deadpanned.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh," he sighed, "plus, even if I do call their bosses and tell them the situation, they'll most likely take advantage of them as well; you know how humans are, especially now that the six are as they are now,"

"Come on Ma', not all humans are bad," he said softly.

"I know, I know," he sighed again, "look, can you and a few others set up some rooms for them, they'll be in pairs, and Kumajirou will also be sharing with your Uncle. Also ask Indi to find those translator necklaces I made sometime ago, there should be a box of them,"

"Sure thing Ma'"

"Good, I'll see you lot in 2 hours, alright?"

"Alright, Ma', bye,"

"See ya in a few Tex'," they both hung up.

With the states

As Texas put his phone back into his pocket, he then turned to face the other States who had gathered after Pennsylvania told them something had happened at the meeting, after hearing it from Tony, who had followed America and left sometime ago in his Space Ship.

"So? What did he say?" Florida asked.

"Well…" Texas explained everything that America had said, "…and that's about it,"

"Well, lets do as Mum says," West Virginia said, "and maybe he will make us some of his baked goods tomorrow," the others agreed.

"Let's move out then," Virginia pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah," everyone immediately got to work, and Indiana went to find the box of translators.

By the time America had arrived, it was already late, but the states had stayed up waiting for him, each excited and curious to see the now younger nations. The door slowly pushed open, the states stared anxiously, and then, four cute looking teens stumbled into the house, having not fully woken up yet, before they were promptly followed by America, who was carrying another two teens, who were both more awake then the other four.

"Hey guys," America greeted as he lowered the teens he was carrying onto the ground, "why are you still up?" the six nations-turned-teens hid behind America, wary of all the strange people in the room.

"We wanted to see what they looked like," California gestured to the six hidden teens, "and I'm glad we did, they look cute," she squealed.

America laughed as he patted her on her head, "same old Cali," she pouted in response. "So did you get the box of translators Indi?"

"Yep," Indiana nodded her head and handed him a faded brown cardboard box, and inside were what looked like necklaces with an amulet stone which seem to glow, "here you go,"

"Thanks hun," he grinned and took the box from her hands, he took out six of the necklaces, and placed the box on the table, before turning to the teenaged nations, and putting on the necklaces around each of their necks giving them each a reassuring smile as he did. "Command XUP-873A," the teens were confused, until the stones on the necklaces blinked, startling the six. "Okay you lot, do you understand me?"

"Of course we understand you," Matthew said, the six jumped as the realized that they were speaking English and could understand it, "what's going on?"

"Well the necklaces are actually translators, and whatever you say will be English since that's the universal language right now, and whatever you hear in English will be translated into your own languages," he explained, enjoying their awestruck looks, "okay, before anything else, I should probably introduce these guys," he jerked his thumb to the group behind him, "these are my children, also known as the 50 states of America, which is me," the six stared.

"You have a lot of children, how old are you?" Romano asked, wide eyed.

"I'm about 200+," he smiled, "anyways, I'll tell you their names tomorrow since I still need to explain what happened to you lot,"

"But mummy," Alaska whined

"No," he said firmly, "you lot are going to bed, or else I won't bake you anything tomorrow," within seconds, the hallway was cleared, leaving the seven behind, "wow, that's a new record," he muttered, before turning to the others, "okay you lot, lets go to the living room, it's going to be a long talk," he sighed as he lifted Russia and Germany into his arms again, "okay you four, follow me," he started leading the way, the other three quickly following, all six of them were fascinated by the lights, which they wondered about how they could work without fire. When they got to their destination, America placed down the two teens onto the sofa, before gesturing to the other three to do the same, which they did, and each relished at how comfortable it was. "So about what happened to you. First of all, you should know that it is now the year of 2012, meaning you are in the future," they stared at him in shock, "secondly, you should now that it was England's fault,"

"Who's England?" Germany asked

"You know that blond with big bushy eyebrows?" he got several nods in response, "that's him,"

"B-But why, ve~?" Italy asked, obviously scared and confused.

"Because he was drunk and accidently aimed it at you six," he explained easily, "another thing is that, I won't know when you'll be able to turn back to your older selves," the teens looked downtrodden, "but don't worry, 'cause Virginia, one of my kids knows magic, she should be able to find a solution in no time," they looked hopeful, "now are there any questions before I show you to your rooms?"

"Erm…" Japan started nervously, "w-what do we look like in the future?" the others looked at him as well.

"Wait here, I think I got a photo album with you lot somewhere," he got out of his seat and then through a door which connected to the room. Minutes later, he came back with a big, brown leather photo album in hand, "here we are," he plopped back into his seat and flipped through the book, the teens gathering around him, America finally stopped on a page which showed pictures of their older selves. "Ah-Ha"

"Is that me?" Canada asked, pointing to the picture of him holding Kumajirou, who mysteriously disappeared.

"Yep," he grinned, "and this is Russia, Germany, Japan, Italy and Romano," he pointed to each photo as he said the names. The teens marvelled at how they look in the future, Russia was very pleased that he still kept the scarf his sister gave him.

"Do we have a lot of friends?" Feliciano asked excitedly. America's smile strained a bit, he wanted to tell them all that they had no friends, but now wasn't the time for him to let his hatred take over, so he told them the truth, or half truth anyways.

"Of course," he chirped, "you all have your own separate groups of friends, but we're all friends,"

"Our own groups?" he titled his head questionably

"Yep, those groups are the ones who are the most close to you," seeing their still curious faces, he decided to tell them, "like you, Germany and Japan are one group, Canada, Prussia aka Germany's brother and France is another group. Russia, is mostly with Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia and Poland," okay, so he bluffed about that one but whatever, "and Romano usually just hangs out with Spain,"

"We have a lot of friends," Japan said happily

"That's right," he nodded his head, "okay you six," he stood up, "it's time for bed, we'll talk more about it later, I also need to find clothes that will fit you lot," he lifted Russia and Germany up again, "okay, lets go,"

After finally finding clothes which fit them, and putting into their rooms, where to his surprise, Kumajirou was already in one of the rooms asleep, America made his way to his room where, he immediately stripped and changed into his sleep wear. Making his way to his bed, he grabbed the cordless phone besides it before taking a seat on his bed, his back resting against the headboard, dialling a very well known number, before he held it against his right ear and waited, after three rings, someone picked up on the other side, "Hey Belarus, it's America, we have a problem…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Really_ sorry for the long wait, but I had to work, and I know it's not an excuse to put off writing. And here's a little advice, unless you actually like maths, _NEVER _and I mean _NEVER _work as an accountant, it's a pain in the ass!

* * *

_Italian _

**German **

French 

_**Japanese **_

_Russian_

* * *

Next day, America, without his glasses, was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone, which is hard considering that there are more than 50 mouths to feed, it was understandable that he was a little stressed, but it was okay, considering that he loved his children very much.

When Canada woke up, Kumajirou was still asleep, so he quietly got out of the warm bed, put the necklace on and tiptoed to the door; he slowly opened it and left the room, before slowly closing the door until it clicked. Looking around, he tried to figure out how to make his way to the kitchen as he smelled the scent of pancakes wafting through the air. As he walked, passing many doors on the ways, he was startled when there were several yells just as the nearby grandfather clock struck 9, making him look around in fear as one of the doors that were shut burst open and a person that he saw yesterday stumble out. It was followed by more doors opening and more people from last night stumbling out of them.

"Morning Uncle Canada," Alaska greeted upon seeing him.

"M-Morning erm…" Canada stuttered out.

"I am Alaska, mummy's 49th son,"

"N-Nice to meet you," he said shyly

"Are you going to the kitchen?"

"Y-Yeah, but I'm kind of lost," he mumbled

"Well you can follow me then, sister is collecting the other nations, so follow me," he grabbed his uncles arm and started pulling him down the hallway, after a few twists and turns, they arrived in what he saw was the dining room. The room was large and decorated quite tastefully, Canada's eyes grew wide as they landed on the dining table, and it was _huge_ as the states took their seat, still not fully awake.

Alaska tugged him into one of the seats before he himself took a seat next to a girl who looked younger than him. After a 10 more minutes, the rest of the nations arrived and sat next to him, the state who led them there took a seat next to one of their siblings. Once everyone was seated, they started to talk, or argue in some of the states cases, leaving the teenage nations to feel uncomfortable as they felt like outsiders. Before long, America came out, pushing a very long and very wide food trolley out which carried many plates of pancakes and mugs or glasses of coffee, milk or orange juice.

"Morning everyone," he smiled warmly

"Morning Ma'/mum/mummy," the states all greeted, each of them had stopped what they were doing.

"Morning America," the Nations greeted

"Alright, breakfast is served so I want Texas, Virginia and Idaho to help me pass them out," the said states grumbled slightly but did as they were told, once everyone had something in front of them they started to eat, with America sat at the top of the table.

"So what are you going to bake today Ma?" New York asked

"I hope it's those peanut butter cookies," Rhode Island said

"No, it'll be more maple cookies," Pennsylvania said

"Like hell it will!" Delaware glared, "it'll be a lemon and chocolate roll!"

"Fuck you!" all the states started arguing whilst the de-aged nations with frightened by all the noise.

"QUIET!" America yelled, the states froze, "okay, I had already decided what to bake, and that will be Edilin cakes," all the states looked sharply at him.

"Are you sure?" Georgia voiced everyone's surprise and worry, "I mean, you haven't made that since the civil war," the southern states shuddered at the memory.

"Yes I'm sure," he smiled softly, "I think it's time to make it again,"

"That's great!" Missouri said, "I had forgotten what they taste like," the others murmured in agreement.

"I'll start making them after breakfast, and while I do that, I want Florida, Oregon, Kansas and Maryland to show our guest around, whilst Virginia looks for a counter spell,"

"Sure thing mum/mummy," the mentioned people said

"Great," he grinned, "by the way, we have another guest visiting later on, your Auntie Belarus," the states shuddered as they sent him looks of horror, "so if you don't want to meet her, I suggest you stay away from the living room," they didn't need to be told twice.

Later that day, whilst the cakes were baking in the oven, America was sat in the living room, with Belarus sat opposite him. Both were drinking a mug of coffee, with a plate of biscuits on the coffee table in the middle of them.

"Where is my brother?" Belarus asked

"He and the other nations are in the study with one of my children," America answered, "they're teaching them the technology until Virginia finds the counter-spell,"

"And how long will that take?" she demanded

"I don't know," he sighed, "we don't know what England used so it might take at least a month,"

"I am going to kill him," she hissed, an ominous black aura seeping out of her.

"That won't be a good idea," he calmed her, "it might cause a international crisis and I don't think your brother can forgive himself if you're dead,"

"What do you want me to do then?" she glared at the blond, who didn't even flinch.

"Right now, I want you to stay here and be with Russia until he turns back to normal; I think that he would need some familiar presence around him,"

"What of the others?" she calmed some what.

"They should be fine, and I don't think I can trust anyone to look after them in this state,"

"Oh America…" her gaze softened, "you know you'll have to trust them,"

"I know," he sighed again, "but I just can't bring myself to do it, you're one of the very few nations that I actually trust,"

"And it makes me feel honoured, but what are you going to do with the others once they turn back to normal?"

"If they remember everything that is happening in the current state, I might have to ask Virginia to erase they're memories, just like with Spain 89 years ago,"

"Well I better go and call my boss," she stood.

"And I need to call all the bosses for the nations, and come up with a convincing lie," he also stood

"I will handle Russia's boss," she volunteered

"Thanks Bel," he smiled and they separated to different parts of the house.

In the kitchen, half an hour later, America had taken the cakes out of the oven and now waiting for them to cool. He had already called the other bosses and easily came up with a lie as to why the de-aged nations are staying with him, and they believed it. Belarus was with Russia right now and explaining some things to him, whilst the other nations were with his states, who were all spread out. Kumajirou for his part was outside in the garden bathing in the sun with Gilbird who often visits Pennsylvania, and the bird also helped keep the place and his children a secret, Tony had left to Uranus or something to do some work.

America walked over to one of the cabinets, opened it and took out a large bowl, he opened one of the drawers and took out a wooden spoon, putting them both on the counter, he went to the fridge and collected some ingredients, then walked to another cabinet and took out more ingredients, once he had everything, he started making the topping for the cakes. Maine came in just when he started spreading the cakes.

"Hey Maine," America greeted with a grin looking up, as he continued to spread the cream on the cakes evenly, "what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you London and Moscow are here," Maine said

"Any reason why?" he asked curiously, inwardly thanking he made extra cakes

"Something about them wanting to hang out with New York and Alaska respectively," she shrugged her shoulders, "also, I got a call from Guam, said he's coming over in 5 to escape Quebec who broke into his house again, and tried to force feed him bottles of maple syrup,"

"But doesn't he, live several hours away?" he raised an eyebrow, his eyes shining with unmasked amusement.

"Yeah," she giggled, "he's breaking some laws to get here, and by that, I mean he's breaking every road law known to man,"

"Well I would too if Quebec tried to force feed me maple syrup," they both shuddered, "by the way, why don't you go and gather everyone, the cakes are nearly ready,"

"I'm on it mum," she saluted and ran out of the room, leaving America chuckling at her antics.

Maine barged into the closes room, which turned out to be the library, to find Wyoming and Washington there, both reading a book.

"What the hell Maine?!" Washington yelled, both she and Wyoming glaring at the newcomer.

"Sorry," Maine said sheepishly, "anyways, mum says that the cakes are nearly ready," the two states, instantly stood, throwing the books they were reading carelessly behind them.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Wyoming said, causing Maine to sweatdrop.

"Anyways…I need you to help me gather everyone else,"

"Sure," he and his sister agreed, "you'll search the north side of the house, I'll search the east and Washington can search the west,"

"What about the south side?" she asked

"That's where Auntie Belarus is," they all shuddered, "so we'll get Alaska to go there,"

"Agreed," Maine and Washington immediately said

"Alright you two, spread out," the trio ran out of the room and went their assigned sections, slamming open every door they came across, and getting yelled at by the states residing in them.

Washington burst into another room, startling the occupants within, who turned out to be the de-aged nations and Maryland, who was showing them a book about technology and modern gadgets.

"What do you want Washington?" Maryland glared after calming the nations

"Maine asked me and Wyoming to tell everyone that the cakes are ready," Washington quickly explained

"Why didn't you say that in the first places?" she immediately stood up, "okay everyone, lets go to the kitchen for some cakes okay?" she led the group to said place, leaving Washington to look for the others.

By the time the group made it to the kitchen, several of the states were already there looking at the decorated cakes laid out on the counter, with America stood behind them, making sure that no one makes a grab for one.

"Hi mum," Guam greeted as he climbed in through the window, and stood next to said nation.

"Hey Guam," America grinned

"So where are Uncle Canada and all them?" he asked lazily

"They're right behind you," he pointed, and the territory turned around to see the de-aged nations staring at him warily, "Russia is with your Auntie Belarus right now though," Guam paled.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?!" he yelled in fright, "I'd rather be stuck with Quebec!"

"She's here to help Russia," he grinned in amusement, "anyways," he turned to the other nations, "this is one of my territory kids, Guam,"

"Hey," he said a little pale at the thought of Belarus

"Alright everyone, there's no point in waiting for the others to come because that might take a while, so help yourselves," he grinned, the others didn't need to be told twice and quickly snatched one of the cakes, though Virginia was kind enough to hand one each to the young nations before getting her own. The others slowly trickled in and also took a cake, each one avoiding Belarus except Russia, Alaska and America.

"America, my sister is coming over to see brother this evening and will be joining us for dinner," Belarus said, savouring her cake with each bite.

"That's okay I guess," America said, "hey London, Moscow," he called, gaining said capitals' attention, "you two staying for dinner?"

"Da," Moscow said

"That would be great," London smiled, "Paris said she might also come here, said something about wanting to talk to California about a new fashion collection that came out," California squealed from somewhere within the crowded room.

"That's great, I needed to talk to her about something anyways," California said

"I guess I'll have to extend the tables then, unless we eat in the ballroom," America mused, "what do you think Bel?"

"I suppose it will be nice to eat in the ballroom, it will save a lot of time rather than extend the tables in the dining room," Belarus said

"That's true," he chuckled

"Mummy?" Hawaii tugged on his sleeve

"Yes hun?" he asked softly

"Can we go shopping?" she looked up hopefully

"Sure, I guess," he sighed, as she cheered and ran off to tell Rhode Island, "why do I feel like I'll regret this?" he muttered as he stared at Rhode Island and Hawaii warily, who were talking excitedly.

"That's because you will be," Louisiana said with a smile

"Gee, thanks…" he said dryly, giving her a deadpanned look

"I'm just saying," she held up her hands in defence

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes with a sigh, "so are you going to go shopping with them or going to visit Venice?"

"Both actually, I'm going shopping with them and Venice is tagging along,"

"Does that mean he's joining us for dinner as well?"

"That's the plan," she nodded her head

"Hey Bel, Ukraine won't mind helping me cook would she?"

"Not at all," Belarus said, "she would want to feel useful,"

"Great, I need all the help I can get," he sighed, "oh yeah; Denmark might also be visiting today,"

"Is there a reason he's coming?" she scowled slightly

"He needs to get some paperwork for his boss," he shrugged his shoulders

"I do not like him,"

"Just because of that incident 25 years ago at Christmas," he gave a cheeky grin

"I still do not like him," she huffed

"Come on, he's not that bad," he got a 'humph' in return, "also, have you heard from North and South? Haven't seen them all week,"

"Nyet, I have not seen them since last month," she shook her head

"That's weird," he frowned slightly, "hey 'Ginia," he called, gaining said person's attention, "have you seen North or South? We haven't seen or heard from them all week,"

"They were at my place, but left 2 days ago," Virginia answered, "I think they went to visit Tokyo,"

"That would mean that they are planning something," Belarus said, frowning, "that is the only reason in which they would visit her,"

"I just hope it isn't like what happened last time," America sighed, "that was a pain to explain to my boss,"

"I don't think they're planning anything," Kentucky said, "North told me that he and South wanted to pick up the latest Fatal Frame game from Japan,"

"A new one?" he titled his head slightly, confused

"It's for the Wii, and not available anywhere else," he shrugged his shoulders

"But can't they just order it?"

"I think they said something about wanting to touch it first,"

"I still do not trust them going to Tokyo unsupervised," Belarus said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Wait, does this mean Tokyo will be joining us for dinner as well?" America asked

"Most likely, I mean, Honshu and them went to visit Beijing for the weekend," Delaware said, "and we all know if Tokyo is left alone, she'll just eat junk food,"

"That's true enough," he muttered with a sigh, "now I have to think of what to make,"

"What about making dishes from four countries?" London suggested

"Why four countries?" he blinked, tilting his head slightly

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "it just seemed like a good number,"

"Right…" he sweatdropped, "but that's not a bad idea. Now I just have to think of which four countries,"


End file.
